Miranda!
by UkyoNohara
Summary: Serie de drabbles o viñetas, pequeñas escenas, inspiradas en estrofas de canciones de Miranda!
1. Ambigüedad - Tu Juego

**Ambigüedad [Tu Juego]**

.

.

.

 _Comprendo que tu juego_  
 _Cubrirte tras un velo_  
 _Provoca sensación ambigua en mí._

.

.

.

No sabe si es consciente o desconoce sobre ello, si se hace el tonto o lo es en verdad, ó si en realidad se está pasando de listo y él ni se ha percatado hasta ahora por motivos que también están fuera de su conocimiento.

Sea cual sea la respuesta a las inquietudes que ha estado guardando todo este tiempo para sí mismo, el ex príncipe de cabellos color miel se encuentra en un estado de duda que podría rozar lo grave.

En sus ochenta y dos años de vida mazoku no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un individuo de características tan peculiares y singulares como las de _él_ , de entre sus conocidos y allegados ninguno se puede comparar al joven rey, a aquel muchacho que descansa indiferente a todo sobre su regazo.

El nombre de quién ocupa su mente en este momento se manifiesta verbalmente sin poder evitarlo.

—Yuuri...

El dorso de su mano a penas toca la mejilla ajena, la delicadeza de su tacto se percibe cuando las yemas de sus dedos recorren la superficie facial y un débil suspiro casi inaudible se escapa de los labios que ahora son objeto de su atención.

Lindo.

¿Es esta una invitación con una proposición sin palabras?

Un torpe balbuceo se escucha y el chico que parece disfrutar de una agradable siesta se remueve un poco inquieto en busca de mejor comodidad.

—... Wolf...

¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que produce en él?

Sus gestos, sus palabras, su mirada e incluso el silencio que se forma entre ellos está lejos de ser incómodo; en cierta manera hay un mensaje implícito en cada una de sus acciones y no-acciones, un acertijo que no está seguro de interpretar correctamente.

¿A qué está jugando?

En su propio entendimiento, su prometido está tratando de transmitirle _algo_ a través de su forma de actuar, pero siendo Yuuri de quién se habla nada es seguro de por sí. El gobernante de Shin Makoku es uno de los más grandes enigmas que le ha tocado resolver.

Porque Yuuri Shibuya es la persona que provoca sensaciones ambiguas en él.


	2. Cambio - Enamorada

**Cambio [Enamorada]**

.

.

.

 _Como de repente, todo es ordenado_  
 _Desde que has llegado, mi vida cambió_  
 _Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste_  
 _Entonces ahora estoy mucho mejor._

.

.

.

Si alguien hubiera dicho o siquiera atrevido a pensar hace unos cuantos años atrás lo que ahora varios pares de ojos miran atentos y asombrados, sin duda se le habría tildado de loco o mentiroso.

En ese entonces una idea así era inconcebible, simplemente imposible. Antes que eso pasara, al menos la mitad del castillo Pacto de Sangre terminaría envuelto en feroces llamas de fuego.

No es ningún secreto tampoco que Lord von Bielefeld, el tercer hijo de la vigésimo sexta Maou, es un mazoku de pura sangre que repele completamente a los humanos sin importar su posición social o lazo que pudiera compartir con él.

 _Sin embargo..._

Mientras releva órdenes a sus subordinados, Conrart sonríe ante la inusual escena que se desarrolla a unos metros de donde está. Pese a que duda por un instante si los gritos y amenazas que se oyen cumplirán con su objetivo, se siente contento.

Hace pocas horas fueron notificados de un altercado que se desarrollaba cerca de la frontera, al ser sólo considerado como un _pequeño inconveniente_ , sólo dos de los tres hermanos que no se parecen en nada fueron a la zona del disturbio.

Como era de esperarse, Su Majestad no dudó ni un segundo en demostrar sus intenciones de querer ir también pero debido a la gigantesca torre de documentos sobre su escritorio, Wolfram se ofreció para ir en su lugar y que así el Maou continuara con sus obligaciones.

Realmente no fue un gran problema, gracias a una ingeniosa solución se pudo resolver todo antes de que la situación terminara de salirse de control. Aunque existió una parte de la muchedumbre enardecida que se reusaba a dar su brazo a torcer, no hubo necesidad de usar armas. Y por suerte, c _asi_ no hubo ningún tipo de daño.

Su habilidad con el majutsu es generalmente de uso para el combate o milicia, Wolfram manipula el fuego a su voluntad y este obedece a todos sus deseos, pero también el ex príncipe posee otro tipo de conocimientos con respecto a ello.

Si bien, él no es un experto en majutsu curativo como Gisela, ha aprendido lo básico en caso de emergencias y es en esta clase de situaciones donde se permite usarlo. Si esto hubiera ocurrido en otro tiempo, no habría dudado en ningún momento en dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino.

Pese a todo, el Principito Caprichoso es un noble justo.

Montaron sobre sus caballos con intención de regresar a Pacto de Sangre lo más antes posible para informar lo ocurrido, el chico de ochenta y dos años va adelante dirigiendo al grupo de soldados y a una distancia considerable está su hermano mayor.

Cuando uno de los hombres que forma parte del pequeño escuadrón decide manifestar su pregunta de saber qué pasó con el pañuelo del prometido del Rey que nunca falta en su habitual vestuario, una voz a la lejanía llama la atención de todos.

— ¡Gracias!

Una pequeña niña alza uno de sus brazos animadamente, por su voz es fácil de saber que una sonrisa adorna el aniñado rostro. Mirando con más detenimiento, el soldado reconoce a la desconocida como la única damnificada de lo ocurrido anteriormente, el hombro de su otro brazo está envuelto en una tela blanca.

Su duda ha sido resuelta.

* * *

N.A. Perdón si hay alguna metida de pata con respecto al canon, aun no lo manejo bien :D


End file.
